Wrong Move
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Duncan finds himself faced with a problem. That problem? An overwhelming desire to kiss LeShawna! Little does he know that her secret boyfriend just might not appreciate such a move.


**Wrong Move**

**Title:** Wrong Move

**Summary:** Duncan finds himself faced with a problem. That problem? An overwhelming desire to kiss LeShawna! Little does he know that her secret boyfriend just might not appreciate such a move.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** One sided: Duncan/LeShawna. Main: LeShawna/??. Side: Noah/Lindsey.

**Warnings:** The usual

**Winter-Rae:** I wanted to try something fun and thus this was born. Of course, it's also my birthday so I wanted to write something I knew I would enjoy. So, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**Wrong Move**

Duncan Knight.

Criminal, self proclaimed ladies man and all around player.

When one thinks of Duncan, they think of someone who is devious, immature, and backstabbing with looks that could rival Jude Law's. People usually associate him with being one of the last people you could ever trust and considering just how much of an idiot he was during season two of Total Drama, they are right in avoiding him. However, what a lot of people don't realize is just how impulsive and unpredictable he can be.

Or, just how much of a perv he can be.

He also tends to hang around with Cody and Justin, two other closet pervs, and helps them in thinking up dirty pick-up lines. All in all they are relatively harmless, especially since Cody and Justin's girlfriends; Eva and Beth; aren't about to let them treat any girl badly.

Noah however, absolutely refuses to let any of them near his girlfriend, the sweet and adorable Lindsey. The last thing Noah wants is for Duncan, to try and pick her up with lame remarks like: 'If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?' That or even more vulgar ones.

Noah even went so far as to threaten the three of them with bodily harm if he was to ever find out they spoke dirty around Lindsey. A lot of people don't seem to realize just how protective Noah can be over someone he loves. Sure he's a wimp when it comes to most things, but not when it comes to protecting Lindsey's sweet innocence. Lindsey is also known to be a little naive, she wouldn't know if someone was hitting on her or what to do about it. But since Noah does, he quickly will put an end to it.

Noah, armed with a thick hardcover book, actually managed to put a drunk into a hospital for smacking Lindsey on the butt. The old fool actually cried pathetically with a promise to never drink again. Duncan had always wanted to see how flustered he could get Lindsey with his attempts to hit on her. However, after seeing that little incident he decided that his life was far more important than flirting with the blonde.

And then there is the fact that Lindsey is very much in love with Noah. Certainly Duncan likes to flirt, but he would never try to split up a relationship, especially since Heather had already done that in season one. It would be bad form to try and copy such a devious and genius plan. Maybe one day, if he ever falls in love, he'll give up his evil ways; but such a day has not happened yet.

That aside, Duncan is certain that falling in love might not be so bad. Especially if it was with LeShawna. Duncan has been hanging around with her an awful lot lately. She's single, sweet, tough, and hot; just the woman he needs to maybe tame his wicked and wild ways.

Right now, he's watching LeShawna as she sun bathes by the pool of the resort the whole cast of Total Drama is staying at. Her legs, curvy body, lovely and perfectly shaped...boobies. It was almost like Aphrodite herself sculpted the voluptuous girl's body. And her hair wasn't all puffy today so that was a plus.

'Damn she's so mesmerizing, and she probably doesn't even realize it!' he thinks to himself.

Yes, Duncan has developed a fascination with LeShawna. Who wouldn't? She's hot! She's also tough and in your face with a huge heart for those she cares for. Duncan has to admit that it's her decent side that caught his attention. He likes how she stands up for her friends, and only slightly wishes that he could be like that. In any case, she's hot and Duncan wants her.

He also knows that LeShawna is feisty and has excellent stamina, which would be wonderful for intimate reasons...

'Get your mind out of the gutter Duncan!' he scolds himself.

Just then, LeShawna stretches on her lounging chair and emits a noise that sounds like a hum or a sigh of satisfaction. Duncan can't help but notice how delicious that sound is.

"Enjoying the sun I take it?" he asks. LeShawna cracks one eye open and nods.

"Oh yeah, this weather is just perfect," she replies.

"I have to say it," Duncan muses, "You're looking great today."

LeShawna simply rolls her eyes and takes a drink of water, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, unaware that a large droplet of water has escaped from the corner of her mouth and now trailing its way down her chin and now on her neck.

Duncan bites the inside of his mouth, trying his best to push back the urge to lick that droplet of water.

'Ok Duncan, stay cool,' he tells himself, 'Don't pounce on her just yet. Don't want to make a scene...well a little bit of a scene is okay.'

"So, any ideas what Chris might have in store for us next?" he asks. LeShawna groans and sits up to look at him. It was season seven, and all of them were back for more annoying, painful and of course, embarrassing tasks.

"I could care less really," she points out, "We have the day off today and that's what I'm focusing on."

She then proceeds to explain that her team has still been at odds ever since Gwen and Courtney had gotten into a huge cat fight, nearly resulting in them pulling each other's hair out.

As she continues on, Duncan finds that he isn't paying that much attention to her words as his eyes are impeccably drawn to her mouth, for some weird and odd reason.

Looking at LeShawna's lips, Duncan can't help but note how soft and supple they appear. They're dark but tinted red from her lipstick and appear moist as LeShawna keeps running her tongue over her lips, beckoning him, torturing him, demanding him to crush their lips together in a fiery kiss.

He's heard Lindsey say before that she suddenly gets the urge to kiss Noah, no matter where they are but she can't quite explain why, and Duncan is beginning to understand that feeling. LeShawna's lips look so inviting and he can't help but imagine how soft they would be against his.

"Is there something on my mouth?" LeShawna suddenly asks, her hand moving up to touch her lips, seemingly in a rather seductive way.

Inwardly, Duncan hears a small snap, the sound of his self-control shattering at that instant.

Without warning, Duncan lifts his hand towards LeShawna, slipping his fingers around the back of her neck, gripping her tightly, but not painfully and abruptly moves forward. LeShawna only has enough time to emit a small noise of surprise before Duncan captures her lips in a kiss. Her eyes widen as she releases another sound of surprise when Duncan suddenly leans over her.

LeShawna doesn't seem to be able to respond, a sense of shock dulling her senses. However, she soon snaps out of it when she feels Duncan's tongue slip pass her lips to heatedly devour the inside of her mouth. Placing her hands on Duncan's chest in an attempt to push him, she freezes when a shadow falls over them, causing Duncan to break the kiss much to his disappointment.

"What the hell?!" a familiar voice cries out, his tone heavy with emotion.

Wearing a look that rivals that of a deer caught in headlights, both Duncan and LeShawna snap their attention to the voice and LeShawna's eyes immediately widen when she sees not only a certain tall and overly emotional jock, but also a sarcastic bookworm who is looking at him with a sense of sympathy.

"Tyler!" LeShawna immediately cries out in alarm and quickly shoves Duncan off of her, causing him to sprawl ungracefully across the ground. She scrambles to her feet, moving to stand in front of Tyler and holds her hands out in front of her in an 'I'm innocent' type gesture.

"It's not what you think!"

"The hell it isn't!" Tyler growls icily, causing LeShawna to wince. There's hurt in his big brown eyes and LeShawna suddenly feels horribly.

Picking himself up off the ground, Duncan wipes the dirt from his pants and gives Tyler a look of confusion.

"Jeez, relax Tyler," he says, "What's going on?"

Turning his gaze away from LeShawna, Tyler pins the delinquent with a glare that should have sent him running. But not Duncan; he's either very brave. Or incredibly stupid.

"Why did you do that?" Tyler demands, taking a step towards him, but pointing an arm behind him, his finger a few inches away from LeShawna's lips.

Duncan merely shrugs carelessly.

"I felt like it," he says, seemingly oblivious as Tyler stammers indignantly at the answer, "She has a very hot pout and great lips," he adds with a grin.

Behind the group, Noah slaps his forehead and releases a weary sigh.

"Don't make it worse, Duncan," he mutters, but it only falls on deaf ears.

Tyler suddenly spins around to LeShawna and glares at her with accusation and hurt heavy in his gaze.

"You were seducing him? Duncan! Of all people!"

"What?" LeShawna mutters as she physically reels back in surprise, an expression of shock and disgust on her face, "Boy, you are tripping if you ever think for one minute that I would cheat on you! I would never! And it's Duncan for crying out loud!"

"But you did!" Tyler yells back, "Why else would he kiss you?"

LeShawna narrows her eyes and returns Tyler's heated glare with one of her own.

"I didn't do it on purpose!" she cries back in response, "There's a difference between intentionally seducing someone and unintentionally seducing someone!"

Tyler clutches at his head, his fingers entangling themselves in his hair, appearing on the verge of ripping them out.

"You have no bloody idea, do you?"

LeShawna frowns as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Enlighten me."

"You're too bloody sexy!" Tyler says, his voice easily echoing around the property.

Once again, LeShawna finds herself physically reeling back in surprise.

"White boy say what now?"

"You heard me," Tyler says, appearing a little calmer now as he takes a step forward and places his hand on the curve of LeShawna's neck tenderly. He then lifts his other hand to gentle cup the side of her face, moving forward so their foreheads are touching.

"You're too beautiful and kind, people can't help falling for you."

LeShawna's annoyance ebbs away at these words.

"Tyler," she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I just get a little jealous sometimes," Tyler confesses just as softly, "I know I shouldn't but I just do sometimes. If some guy tried to hurt you, I would totally mess them up!"

Lifting her hands to take the one holding her cheek, LeShawna smiles warmly up at Tyler.

"Don't be jealous," she says, moving forward so their noses brush against each others, "I only have eyes for you. I wouldn't date Duncan even if he was the last guy on this planet. Don't you trust me when I say that?"

"Of course I trust_ you_," Tyler replies quickly before looking off to the side and towards a certain delinquent, "It's the people you associate with I don't trust."

Those words only seem to make LeShawna smile even more as she releases Tyler's hand to clutch at his jacket to lean up against his chest.

"Well," she says, tracing imaginary picture on his chest with her fingertips, "Maybe they won't try anything ever again if they knew about you."

Tyler seems to take a moment to consider these words before placing his arms on LeShawna's upper arms and pulling her against his body, eagerly wrapping his arms around her full frame.

"…You're right," he whispers before abruptly moving forward and crushing their lips together in a passionate and possessive kiss.

Molding her body against the hard frame of her boyfriend, LeShawna releases a mew of pleasure as Tyler tilts her head to the side, shamelessly devouring her mouth with his tongue in a fevered manner. The kiss is long, drawn out and very passionate. Just the way LeShawna likes them.

In the background, Duncan can only stare as his eyebrow twitches slowly, his expression a mixture of disbelief and denial.

"What. The. Hell?"

Next to him, having moved to his side the moment Tyler turned his attention to his girlfriend, Noah sighs deeply and wearily.

"If you have a brain in that head of yours, Duncan, you'd run. Tyler and LeShawna have been dating secretly for eight months now."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that they were seeing each other secretly?" Duncan asks, waving a disgruntle hand in the direction of the passionately embracing pair.

"Such logic won't work against Tyler I'm afraid," Noah tells him simply, taking a large step off to the side when he notices Tyler breaking the kiss and turning a vicious eye to Duncan.

Taking an ominous step forward, Tyler practically towers over him, his fist trembling with rage by his side. Now usually Tyler is a calm and sweet guy, added to the fact that he's a complete klutz so normally Duncan wouldn't be worried. However, that murderous look in his eyes, not to mention it's a known fact that when one is pissed off their aim gets better, Duncan is more than slightly concerned.

"If you think you can kiss my girlfriend and get away with it, you've got another thing coming!"

Duncan immediately jumps back, his hands moving to wave frantically in the air in front of him.

"I didn't know the two of you were dating!" he tries to reason, but inwardly he knows it's fruitless, "Come on dude!"

"No excuses!"

As quick as a flash, Duncan turns on his heel and sprints away, Tyler hot on his heel.

"Noah! Help!" Duncan cries out, sounding like he's nearing the stage of sobbing and pleading for his life, "I swear I'll never bother Lindsey or any of the other girls ever again!"

Noah sighs and pulls out his phone, dialling the familiar number of the hotel.

"I'll ring Gwen to tell her you're coming," he offers as he turns his back on the action, "Maybe she'll open the door of your room for you."

"Get back here, Duncan!" Tyler snarls, his hands crawling out in front of him like a deranged werewolf.

Duncan releases a very un-manly squeal of fear as he manages to dodge one of Tyler's claws by the skin of his teeth.

"Tyler!" LeShawna calls as she moves to run after them, "Stop!"

Noah ignores the cries of fear, anger and pleading behind him and casually places the phone next to his ear, listening as it rings.

"I guess that will teach him to stop hitting on everything with a pair of breasts."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Yay! I finally did a LeShawna/Tyler! I'm all happy now. Yeah, it was shorter than some of my other stuff, but it got the point across. It was different writing Duncan and LeShawna not together, but Tyler is so sweet and I wanted to pair up my favourite guy with my favourite girl. Thanks for reading everyone! Cheers!


End file.
